


Hazy mornings

by mangoji



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Freeform, M/M, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoji/pseuds/mangoji
Summary: Just a fun freeform fic about you waking up w/ hugo. feat lots of kisses.





	Hazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I haven't written creatively in like... half a year whoops. Also Hugo makes me gay.

Your body jumped a little when the bedsprings sprang up after hugo shifted his weight off the bed. Through closed eyes you mumble “Wait no… don’t leave… so…. soon” . A sigh is heard from the bathroom. Well, at least you think it’s a sigh and not a groan. It gets hard to tell sometimes with his naturally gruff voice. The pleading works though, because the bedsprings dip again and a large hand grips your waist. The thought then occurs, _Wait shit. It’s not a school day is it? Why is Hugo up this early?_ Through half closed eyes you glance over to the clock.

“Goddammit I slept too late.”

“Language please.”

Hugo replies while planting a kiss on the back of your head. Impulsively you lean over to face him, your eyes close and you tilt your face to touch his lips. Part of you worries he thinks your bed-head is ugly but to be honest, you really don’t want to wake up. Last night was a riot and maybe getting to his heart will allow you to fully sleep the whole day away. Hugo rubs his hand around your waist and gradually, slides his hand down to your thighs. Wrapping your arms around his neck you let his warmness radiate and press against your body. The more you two stayed there together, the harder it got to finally pull away. Hugo is amazing in every single way but that moustache of his… Eventually it just makes you want to sneeze. “What's wrong?” Hugo questions. _He’s so cute. Poor thing, he looks so concerned (what a babe)._ “Nothing” you respond and you go back to kissing him. It’s always so blissful to kiss him. His other hand reaching to cup your face. The soft sounds he makes when when you bite his bottom lip. It stays like that for a while, just tenderly kissing as your hands gradually start to move around his body and his hand strokes your face. It isn’t until Ernest starts pounding on the door yelling for help because he burnt some food that you two finally separate.

After Hugo rushes out to make sure nothing is on fire; you push yourself up and out of bed, and get ready.


End file.
